winx_club_sitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom is the show's main protagonist and the informal leader of theWinx Club, as well as the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She was the first character to be introduced. In Season 2, when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her, she officially came to be known as Dark Bloom. Personality and Traits Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon Flame.While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix Dark Bloom While in this form, she is very negative and does bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar.Thanks to her friends and Skyvsaying he loves Bloom more than anything - Bloom heals Sky, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his Fortress. Family Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and little sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her big sister, Daphne, passed away to upon her birth. When she was still a little baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her enemy, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated Andy, who plays the guitar in his band. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Stella had studied at, but had been expelled. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents Mike and Vanessa. Series |-|Season 1= Bloom, a supposedly ordinary 16-year-old girl from planet Earth, lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia with her mother, father and her pet rabbit, Kiko, until she stumbles upon Stella, a 17-year-old princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her dormant magical abilities when she dodges a group of monsters and attacks an ogre. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, a college for fairies in the Magical Dimension. She agrees to go to Alfea and leaves Gardenia and her parents. At Alfea, Bloom forms the "Winx Club", whose members are her four friends and roommates: Stella, and the three friends she meets at Alfea: Musa, Tecna, and Flora. A mythical creature called Daphne keeps appearing in Bloom's dreams. Later in the series, they encounter and befriend the Specialists: Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Sky, who also become the group's love interests. They also make enemies, including a trio of witches calling themselves the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The Trix are witches from Cloud Tower, a college for witches and dark magic that is roughly equivalent to Alfea, and are in search of the vastly limitless energy and power of the Dragon flame, which is supposedly in Stella's magic scepter. However, they realize that the Dragon flame is the very source of Bloom's magical strength and powers, which they steal from her. They summon the Army of Decay, which they send to Red Fountain and Alfea. The witches from Cloud Tower and the Red Fountain Heroes join Alfea and together they defeat the Trix. During that time, Bloom figures out that the Dragon flame was in her the whole time. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her home world, Domino; birth parents; magical abilities; and that Daphne is her biological older sister. Bloom is heartbroken by Brandon, who appears to be Prince Sky as he and the real Brandon switched identities, but she ends up forgiving Sky at the end of the season. |-|Season 2= The Trix are sent to Light Haven, a place to turn evil minds pure and good. 17-year-old Bloom, 18-year-old Stella, 17-year-olds Flora, Tecna and Musa discover a 17-year-old new fairy, Aisha, who's the fairy of water/waves and Morphix fluids from planet Andros and she becomes the sixth member of the Winx Club. Lord Darkar releases the Trix from Light Haven and increases their powers. Layla tells the others about how the pixies are being held as Lord Darkar's prisoners. Layla, Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky go on a mission to Lord Darkar's lair, Shadow Haunt, to rescue the pixies Lockette, Amore, Chata, Digit, and Tune. At an opening of the new Red Fountain, Flora meets her love interest, Helia. Lord Darkar is after four pieces of a magical artifact called Codex, which allows one to enter the realm of Realix and gain the Ultimate Power. Bloom wants to know more about her birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, and her lost kingdom, but Darkar gives her a shadow virus. The virus turns Bloom evil and she begins to taunt Timmy. After Lord Darkar realizes that he needs more magical strength and power to open the gateway to Realix, he instructs Avalon to turn Bloom evil once again. Darkar ditches the Trix and accepts Dark Bloom as his main witch. When they get to Realix, he tells Dark Bloom to give him the Ultimate Power so he can rule. Dark Bloom has almost completed the spell when the Winx arrive, along with the Specialists, Faragonda, Griffin, and Codatorta. Sky tells Dark Bloom his true feelings for her, which changes Bloom back into her normal self, and Bloom and the Winx Club use an exceptionally powerful Charmix Convergence spell to defeat Darkar once and for all. |-|Season 3= Previously banished to the Omega Dimension, the Trix are able to escape with Valtor, an evil sorcerer partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home planet,Domino. They choose to cooperate and plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them by stealing their exceptionally strong, powerful, magical and mystical treasures and immeasurable power sources of each realm. With their newly strong and powerful Enchantix powers, 18-year-old Flora, 19-year-old Stella, 18-year-olds Aisha, Tecna, and Musa are able to use strong, incredible power and can miniaturize themselves. Bloom, however, cannot miniaturize herself due to the fact that her Enchantix is not complete. The Winx begin their third and final year at Alfea, learning about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by selflessly sacrificing themselves for someone from their home world (or even everyone from every world, in what ends up being Tecna's case) and showing great courage in doing so. With no one from her home planet to save, 18-year-old Bloom must acquire her Enchantix form and tremendous power on Pyros, the island of dragons. She also learns more about her home world of Domino, as well as the truth about where her birth parents, Oritel and Marion, are. |-|Season 4= Taking place after the events of "Secret of the lost kingdom", the Winx Club 19-year-olds Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and 20-year-old Stella are back at Alfea as teachers. Faragonda also teaches them that there are endless infinite stages of fairy evolution and transformation, of which they learn about a new evolved fairy transformation and power called "Believix", which can only be accessed when people in a non-magical world start to truly believe in magic. To try to help the people on Earth believe in magic, the Winx open a magical pet store called 'Love & Pet'. During their time on Earth, they also bump into four wizards known as the Wizards of The Black Circle, a group who have trapped all of the fairies of Earth and are back to get one they unknowingly left behind. The Winx and Specialists have to track the wizards back to Gardenia and save the last terrestrial fairy, 16-year-old Roxy, while also trying to get people on Earth to believe in magic once again. . When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when they first learned they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy because Sky was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroyValtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of the Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Morgana's goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powiers weren't enough against Morgana's fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. But she didn't know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabu's death, Aisha, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love. She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good. As magic was brought back to Earth, the Winx Club became quite popular among normal people and thanks to Musa who had able to form their own band. |-|Season 5= The Winx Club 20-year-olds Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and 21-year-old Stella embark on a mission to achieve Sirenix, an ancient transformation, that can be used in the water, on land or in the air, unlike Believix which can only be used on land or in the air. It is strong enough to defeat the evil, power-mad merman Tritannus and the Trix. The Trix's main leader, Icy falls deeply in love with Tritannus and he with her, while the two other Trix members-Darcy and Stormy- are frustrated and angry with their strong romantic relationship. There are two new evolutionary fairy transformations in this season: Harmonix and Sirenix. The ancient Book of Sirenix gave them six Sirenix Boxes that holds guardians inside them to help them gain Sirenix and much, much stronger Harmonix abilities and spells. Before they achieve Sirenix, however, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage; otherwise they would lose all of their magical powers forever. There is a dark and evil curse upon Sirenix that had left Bloom's older sister, Daphne, a yellow-colored disembodied spirit/ghost without a physical body of solid flesh and blood. There is the ancient Book of Sirenix that helps them gain full access to Sirenix, but there is a problem when they open the book. For instance, Tecna opens it and it transforms her into a terrifying robotic version of her self, making a mess in the Magic Archive the library in Alfea when she uses its tremendous power to defend herself. Daphne is the last fairy to achieve Sirenix's ocean/sea-based transformation and enormous power. According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne herself. Daphne, at first, did not want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she cannot protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archive and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. When she is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies. |-|Season 6= 21-year-old Bloom is reunited with her sister and family in Domino. She, along with the other Winx girls, 21-year-olds Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Musa and 22-year-old Stella helped Daphne to get ready for Domino's upcoming party. At the party, the Trix suddenly comes and brought the Beast of the Depths to attack the party and frighten the guests. Bloom and the Winx transforms and tried to defeat it, but failed. The Winx then goes to seek the "Inspiration of Sirenix" to restore Daphne's confidence in her power. They went to Lake Roccaluce and tries to find it, until they realised they were the Inspiration of Sirenix. They encountered the Trix again and defeated them. Back in Domino, while the Winx tried to inspire Daphne, Bloom was captured by the beast. Finally, Daphne manages to transform to her Sirenix and drove the Beast away. The party ends with the Winx celebrating by flying in the sky, showing their powers. In the second episode, Bloom is seen to arrive at Alfea along with Daphne and Kiko. She then reunites with the Winx at their dorm, where they are making their room comfortable. The Winx goes to Stella's room where it is shown that she has opened a boutique. The Winx gets new clothes, too. At Faragonda's speech, the pixies arrived. During Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party, the pixies got a call that Pixie Village is attacked by Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx came, too. They fought the trolls, but at the end, the Gloomy Wood Trolls disappears and took most of the pixies of Pixie Village with them. In "The Flying School", the Winx had just wake up, and they got a call from Timmy to go to Linphea. The Winx arrived at Linphea College and watched the Specialists dueling with the Paladins. A few moments later, the treants attacks. The Winx goes to Cloudtower to find the source of the evil magic and fought the Trix and the witches. When they find the source, which is the Legendarium, and they attacked it. However, due to that action, they lost their powers, except for Bloom. Bloom then gives each of the Winx a part of the Dragon Fire power to give them a little bit of strength. The Winx Club eventually manage to earn even much stronger magical abilities and spells from the mighty Dragon Flame energies that Bloom had generously given them. The evolved fairy transformation and vast magical power is called Bloomix, due to their newly acquired magical powers and spells coming from the almighty, limitless Dragon Flame itself. The Winx Club must stop the Trix from conquering all of the schools of magic and sorcery, and also stop Selina from constantly using the Legendarium's immense magical energies for evil purposes. Movies |-|The Secret of the lost Kingdom:= With Valtor defeated and the Magical Dimension is safe, 18-to 19 year-old Bloom and her friends begin their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel andQueen Marion of Domino. The girls sought out Hagen, the blacksmith who had the Sword of Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her older sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she can see Domino as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out, after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora, that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end. However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky - who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne - was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Marion to her human form and allows Bloom to truly complete her Enchantix. At the end, Sky also (supposedly) proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, they unknowingly freed the three Ancient Witches. |-|Magical Adventure:= 19-year-old Bloom is having a good time enjoying her new life as the princess of Domino. However, she does not seem to be too fond of her responsibilities as a princess and feels somehow "trapped". Her father gives Bloom a horse named Peg, and her mother gives Bloom a riding suit so she can ride Peg. Bloom and Peg goes out for a ride and meets up with Sky. Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is overjoyed and tells her parents. A news reporter hears the news and broadcasts it. The Winx Club hear the news and wonder why Bloom did not tell them first. Sky tells Bloom two days later that they can not marry each other which saddens Bloom and angers her father. The Winx Club came in time to cheer up Bloom and help her choose her prince (which her father chose). Sky comes in disguise and Bloom is curious to why he broke off their engagement. Sky tries to explain their kingdoms conflicts in the past. Bloom's father figures out that Sky was wearing the disguise and bans him from coming to the castle. Bloom is very upset, and goes to Gardenia with the Winx Club to her foster parents. Her foster parents welcome them in. Bloom and the Winx Club then lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. Bloom later, with the help of her five best friends, decide to face the Trix, and regains her powers. The Winx then face off the Trix together and then defeat them by summoning the immeasurably incomparable energy and power of the Great Dragon itself. 'Apperence' *''Bloom's Outfits'' *''Bloom's Outfits/Fairy Forms'' Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 civilian is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3 civilian is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a pink coat with a plaid pattern gray skirt and a pink bow on her shirts collar. Her bangs are layered and her hair is braided in a single braid. 1090072124_bBloom_C01.jpg|Bloom season 1 outfit Winx-Fairies_Bloom_Season_2_Casual.png|Bloom's season 2 and 3 outfit 4-season-b-2.gif|Bloom's season 4 outfit Bloom_10.png|Bloom's season 5 outfit Bloom_6_season_official_outfit_by_bloom2-d6kftli.png|Bloom's season 6 outfit Powers Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Dark Bloom Dark Bloom has the same powers that Bloom had by that moment, such as fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall (Flame Shield). The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She also had some sort of levitation spell that she used to put Timmy upside down, among with some of Darkar's dark magic. She also seems to have better reflexes than her normal self, as she dodges all her friends attacks with ease. Bloom's transformations Winx Club Specials Bloom Magic Winx Charmix Transformation!|Winx (Charmix) Nick Bloom's Charmix|Charmix Winx Club Bloom Enchantix Transformation! Nick Dub! HD!-0|Enchantix Winx Club Bloom Enchantix In 3D And HD!|Enchantix 3D Winx Club- Bloom Believix Transformation-0|Believix Winx Club bloom Sophix-0|Sophix Winx Club bloom lovix|Lovix Winx Club Bloom Harmonix Full Transformation! HD!-1|Harmonix Winx Club Bloom Sirenix! Full Transformation! HD!-1|Sirenix 2D Winx Club Bloom Sirenix 3D! Official Transformation! HD!-1|Sirenix 3D Category:Characters